Tempus vitae
by Uke.san
Summary: Anna es una restauradora. Un día le asignan un proyecto y ella se enamora de la reina de la familia real de Noruega del siglo XVI¿ qué hará Anna cuando esa reina se le aparezca el día de la exposición en el museo solo para decirle que la ama?


Tempus vitae

este one shot es dedicado a una de mis mejores lectoras y comentaristas espero que lte guste

Mi querida dama,

Hoy el crepúsculo me ha traído hasta estos valles, llenos de melancolía. Mis lloros y ruegos por vuestra vida, no han servido de nada. Mi amada, cada segundo que pasa sin vuestra presencia, es un letargo de sensaciones terribles y sin sentido. Os amé mi hermosa dama y siempre os amaré. Pero al mirar ahora mis manos, las siento vacías. Como mi corazón, como mi alma. Si tan sólo hubiera podido cambiar ese momento, ese instante de frialdad ante la presencia de vuestra enfermedad. Si tan sólo yo hubiera muerto. Vos sabéis que mi lastimado cuerpo no pretende sino vuestro anhelo. Os necesito como la simple flor al sublime sol.

Mi propuesta de amor eterno seguirá en pie por el resto de mis días. Aunque sé de sobra que por desgracia, los pasaré en soledad. El dolor ahonda en mi pecho y nada consigue calmar este pesar. Mi amada, por vos rescaté la última humanidad que quedaba en mí. Los últimos ruegos por su ser ahora frío e inerte. Ya no tiemblan vuestras pupilas al mirarme, ni escucho el cantar de vuestra voz, que tanto conmovía mi ser. No sentiré jamás vuestro aroma en mi piel.

Me perdí en este amor que siento por vos, y ahora mi penar será mantener mi vida sin vuestra delicada presencia. Mas me hallo en un mar de dudas, no sé si mantenerme cerca de vos, o despedirme por siempre de vuestra presencia. Ésa que queda aún en el aire y a veces puedo percibir nuevamente. El aroma de vuestra piel. Mi alma seguirá aquí, en vuestra tumba, aun estando lejos de vos, aun poniendo mil estrellas entre las dos. No me separarán de vos... Las flores se marchitan en mi pecho. Mil lágrimas lloraré, sabiendo que vos nunca volveréis. Ésta es la última carta que yo, esta triste y humilde persona, le escribirá. Y éstas posiblemente serán las últimas palabras donde yo os mencione.

Os amo, y así seguirá siendo por el resto de mis días... Mi amada hermana... Mi amante.

Firmado.

Elsa de Arendelle

...

Me encontraba leyendo una carta de amor que posiblemente tendría más de 500 años, era increíble que me hubieran asignado aquella colección de pinturas y cartas de la familia real Noruega del siglo XVI.

Bueno, mi trabajo al fin y al cabo era ése. Encontrar información en documentos antiguos y restaurar ya entrada la noche e inmersa en una investigación en la que llevaba más de tres meses, me topé con aquel hermoso escrito. Uno de muchos debo decir.

De alguna manera, desde que mi jefa me asigno aquella futura exposición para el museo no podía dejar de pensar en las pinturas de la familia real, tampoco en las cartas y las hermosas palabras que habían en ellas pero sobre todo , no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que escribió aquello. Las cartas terminaban todas con "Elsa de Arendelle " la reina. La misma reina que aparecía en las pinturas con su elegante porte y esa belleza impresionante que te enamoraba a primera vista ,el que estuvieran escritas por ella me intrigo tanto desde el principio...

Me intrigaba tanto Elsa... Me integraban tanto sus cartas... Me gustaban tanto que deseaba que fueran escritas para mi.

-Elsa de Arendelle - susurro

Tenía una de las pinturas junto a mi,junto con varias de las cartas escritas por Elsa ,lo que me impresionaba más era que todas esas cartas, estaban escritas para una mujer. Según mi investigación Elsa tenía una hermana de la que se rumoraba estaba enamorada, sin embargo esta había desaparecido y para mi desgracia , no había ninguna pintura de ella . Y todo eso comenzó a obsesionarme demasiado.

Mire la pintura esa imagen iba vestida de negro, y su larga cabellera rubia me apasionó. Pero lo que más atrajo mi interés fueron sus peculiares ojos. Simplemente era hermosa. Y me fascinaba. No sabía el motivo, pero era como si me hubiera enamorado de ella nada más ver su divina mirada.

"Una lástima." musité, y suspiré profundamente.

En una de tantas noches, después de cuatro cafés y algo de chocolate, unos ruidos en aquella fría parte de la biblioteca del museo me inquietaron. Con varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa y su imagen en uno de ellos, me levanté para ver de donde procedían aquellos sonidos.

Cerca de una estantería de viejos textos y documentos poco interesantes, se encontraba una sombra espeluznante. Mi nerviosismo fue creciendo al ver aquella oscura figura aproximarse lentamente.

La pequeña lámpara de la mesa iba descifrando esa figura. Pero su rostro parecía un enigma. La oscuridad variaba a su antojo, parecía controlarla a su gusto. Parecía la dueña de la luz y las tinieblas.

Y una suave voz me habló.

-no crees que te estas esforzando demasiado. Anna ?

Solté un suspiro, esa idiota y su fascinación por espantarme

-para nada, la exposición se monta pasado mañana y ... Yo...

-Tú quieres saberlo, ¿no es así?- mi jefa se acomodó sus gafas y se pasó una mano por su corto cabello castaño

-si... Prometo no meterme tanto en esto Ale- me excuse

-no Anna, el problema aquí es que tu ya estas bastante metida en esto... Te conozco desde la universidad y se dé más que te has enamorado de un fantasma Anna ... Esta investigación te hizo daño...y, hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas ...

Anna se mordió el labio y suspiro. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

-sólo déjame terminar esto y juro me que olvidaré todo esto.

-sólo lo digo por tu propio bien Anna banana- susurro antes de dejarme una dona e irse de ahí.

Sin más Anna se volvió a su mesa de trabajo y tomó otra carta. Una carta que le rompía el corazón cada vez que la leía

'Mi hermosa dama,

El corazón me habéis roto al ver vuestra partida . Vos sois lo más importante que una persona como yo, pueda tener nunca.

Jamás me permitiré perderos por nada del mundo. Así que he tomado la decisión de no abandonar la ilusión de volver a veros. Aunque ahora vos estéis lejos, no me rendiré.

Os esperaré en el lugar en el que os hice mía la otra noche. El único lugar que conoce de nuestro amor, volverá a hablar si os presentáis allí.

Os estaré esperando allí mañana por la noche. Cuando el sol deja sus hermosos colores para dejarnos en compañía de su esposa, la luna.

Sin más me despido con todo mi amor.

Elsa de Arendelle

Anna siempre se preguntaba ¿cómo es que Elsa había amado tanto a alguien ? Cómo era que su propia hermana correspondiera su amor y aún así , se fuera lejos para no volver? Cómo es que ella se había enamorado de una reina, un persona que había muerto hace mucho solo por medio de pinturas y cartas que no eran para ella? Simplemente no lo sabía , pero tampoco le agradaba el querer saberlo.

Anna suspiró cansada mientras guardaba todo y se ponía a escribir la información histórica para la exposición... La pelirroja había tomado una decisión. Iba a dejarlo todo y el último día de la exposición sería también su último día de trabajo. Por qué estaba segura de que sólo así podría olvidar a Elsa.

...

-amada mía la exposición es todo un éxito, en realidad hiciste un excelente trabajo !- su compañera de piso y de trabajo la abrazo por la cintura llenándola de besos

-oh vamos yui no es para tanto- río -suelta me ahora si no quieres que ale nos despida

-pero si tu presentaste tu carta de renuncia - se quejó mientras la soltaba con un puchero - todo por que te dio el quien sabe que con esa chica muerta

-vamos creo que ya hablamos sobre este tema lo suficiente .-le sonrió a su amiga y miro a la persona que se acercaba a ellas

-nunca será suficiente. En fin ya vamos a cerrar , me adelantare a casa. Ale dice que tu cerrarás hoy , para que puedas despedirte de todo...nos vemos amore mío -la chica río y se lanzó hacia la salida del museo.

-esa tonta esta huyendo de mi porque ha roto mi taza favorita - le dijo ale mientras llegaba a ella - Anna , hiciste un gran trabajo restaurando las pinturas, descubriendo la historia y descifrando las cartas... Tu noruego es bastante bueno debo admitir.

-es gracias a que mama me enseño desde pequeña, ya sabes ella y papa son de Noruega -" igual que lo era Elsa " pensó.

-ya se, es una pena que hayas decidido renunciar, revisa que no quede nada antes de cerrar- la chica se despidió y salió del museo dejando a Anna completamente sola ante la inminente noche.  
...

Ahora Anna se había quedando viendo la salida del museo por aproximadamente tres minutos , estaba segura de que en el museo ya no había nadie...

-dicen que la princesa Elsa estaba tan consternada por la temprana muerte de su hermana que escribía esas cartas como sí ella aún estuviera viva- Anna volteó hacia esa voz- y parece que estaban en lo correcto- dijo apuntando el vidrio donde las cartas estaban expuestas, ella miro directamente a los ojos de Anna y sonrió -hola.

Anna la miro expectante y parpadeó un par de veces.

-mi nombre es Elsa , supongo que es fácil comprender de dónde viene la inspiración - menciono mientras señalaba una de las pinturas. El mismo cabello Rubio platinado, las mismas facciones y sobre todo los mismos topacios azules.

Anna sintió su corazón darle un vuelco.

-pero sabes que es aún más interesante? - Elsa miro la placa con los datos del nombre del restaurador- dicen que la princesa de la quien nadie sabe y a la que Elsa le escribió las cartas , también se llamaba Anna- dijo picando con su dedo el nombre de la placa.- sería demasiado cursi si te digo cuán feliz me hace de que Anna al fin leyera mis cartas?- su sonrisa creció mientras Anna la observaba atentamente , moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-oh lo siento , pero cuando el museo abrió hoy yo, bueno me pidieron que hiciera un reportaje sobre esto y , lo siento dejare de decir tonterías .

Anna finalmente tuvo la necesidad de hablar , su corazón latía fuertemente. Esto debía ser una mala broma.

-de hecho uhmm bueno yo ... Renu...- Anna no término de hablar.

-lo se Anna- sus ojos examinaron cuidadosamente el rostro de Anna.

-sabía que te convertirías en una hermosa mujer Anna.

...

Anna no sabía que esta pasando, la chica de ahora veinticinco años estaba enarcando una ceja.

-disculpa, pero esto es una mala broma ? Por qué justo ahora una de mis mejores amigas se acaba de marchar ella , ella que sabe que estoy jodidamente enamorada de una reina que esta muerta ! Una reina que ahora casualmente esta parada frente a mi! Además ella...

-congele mi corazón...

Anna dejó de hablar al escuchar eso.

-perdón? Cómo dices!?

-con el aire invernal y lluvia de montaña tan fuerte y frágil su frialdad perforamos sus entrañas...-Elsa empezó a hablar en un perfecto noruego, esa frase ella la había leído en alguna parte

-un corazón que tocar a escarbar sin descansar peligro y hermosura harán frío y puro es...

-helado corazón...

Anna había leído esa frase en uno de los libros del reino de Arendelle , según el libro era un hechizo de los trolls para preservar cosas intactas a través de los años. En este caso Anna dedujo que se había aplicado a una persona .

-ahora , estoy aquí para contarte una historia Anna ... Una que esperó estés dispuesta a escuchar

-si pero ...

Ella alzó su mano negando el que yo le dijera algo más . Pero sinceramente me dio igual, sólo quería estar al tanto.

-¿Quieres saber? ¿O no?

Aún asustada asentí con mi cabeza. Tomé asiento en una de las bancas cercanas sin que el asombro dejara mi cuerpo. Esto no podía estar pasando

-Bien… te contaré. Mi historia… La historia de como es que mi corazón término congelado esperando por ti comenzó así…

Arendelle  
Año 1521.

Había sido coronada la noche anterior a causa de mi mayoría de edad. El día de mi cumpleaños número veintiuno también fue el día en el que me convertí en reina de Arendelle . Muchas cosas habían pasado en el transcurso de esa noche. Una de ellas fue que mi hermana y yo, consumamos nuestro amor...

Al día siguiente ese suave sabor en los labios me despertó . Era cálido y suave. Tierno y hermoso.

Tener aquellas sensaciones por aquella mujer era simplemente innombrable. Pero ciertamente, no podía negar aquello tan evidente.

-Decidme Anna , ¿realmente me amáis? ¿O sólo es por yo ser quién soy?-pregunté al sentir su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Os amo… no podría amaros obligadamente, y estar con vos de esta manera. Siempre seréis el amor de mi vida.-Contestó apoyando su barbilla.

Tumbadas en mi enorme cama, y totalmente desnudas, una sonrisa adornando mi cara.

Más de lo que amaste a Hans ?-inquirí nuevamente.

-Jamás amé a Hans . Nunca estuve con él si es eso lo que queréis saber.

Sonreí al saber de aquellas palabras. Otro pinchazo más en el corazón.

Si eso era estar enamorada, querría sentirlo por el resto de la eternidad. Y eso era justo lo único que tenía seguro en mi vida.

-La eternidad… -susurré , algo que ciertamente podríamos tener sí íbamos con los trolls

Anna me miró un momento y sonrió. Sentí el calor de su piel nuevamente mientras nos volvíamos a besar. Y otro beso… y otro más… y dulcemente comencé a sentir la excitación de nuevo.

Ella se había subido sobre mí. Yo me senté y comencé a bajar lentamente por su cuello.

Su respiración en mi oído.

Sus manos mimaban mi espalda. Pasaba los dedos rozándola con la yema.

Sus gemidos de placer, al sentir las caricias de mi lengua en su cuello.

Y una vez más dejaba la marca de mi poder en él. Mis labios dejaban escarcha sobre su cuello . Y el dulce sabor de piel me embriagaba.

Volví rápidamente a su boca.

Su boca, la única capaz de llenar aquel vacío en mi vida. Capaz de dar hasta su vida por besarme.

Y de la mía fue cuando salió dos palabras que llevaba tiempo queriéndole decir.

-Os amo.

Sentí como su abrazo se estrechaba y me acurrucaba en su cuello. Era la primera persona por la que había sentido algo. Sin embargo, la había tenido que compartir estos últimos tres años. Pues mis padres que habían muerto hace mucho la habían dado en compromiso

Lo sé, podría ser la mujer de su vida o su condena. Aún así, últimamente no me apetecía ver a otra persona que no fuera ella.

Era extraño sentir aquellos arrebatos dentro de mi ser por estar a su lado. Tanto que, a veces, no la dejaba apartarse de mí.

Incluso cuando iba a leer a la biblioteca le pedía de su compañía, aunque después de quince minutos se quedará dormida.

Gracias a ella sentí aquella curiosidad por los libros de aventuras y era capaz de absorber su contenido en sólo una noche.

Lo poco que yo pudiera tener de bueno en esos momentos, se lo debía todo a ella.

Por ello lo agradeceré toda la vida.

Entre mis manos sus caderas que comenzaban a agitarse en movimientos rítmicos.

Volvía una vez más a ser mía. De nuevo sentir su sexo, su excitación, sus gemidos y sus movimientos suaves, era lo mejor de toda mi vida.

La abracé fuertemente para sentir más el calor y el sudor de su piel.

Aún la deseaba más.

Y de nuevo me perdí en aquellos jugosos labios.

Su respiración era agitada y sentía como sus pulmones estaban escasos de aíre al yo robarle el aliento.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Su lengua me volvía loca. Jugaba con ella y aquella excitación se apoderaba de mí.

-Os estáis volviendo insaciable…-me susurró.

Sonreí, pues era cierto. Cada vez deseaba más de ella, sin darme cuenta de que ya me lo había dado todo.

Anna pasó saliva en seco , no podía negarlo , estaba excitada y al mismo tiempo sentía celos porque ella no había sido a quien Elsa había poseído. Quería que Elsa me besará sí quiera.

Al mismo tiempo pensaba si lo que esa mujer de rubia melena le contaba, era real o un cuento para dormir. En muchas ocasiones pensó si todo aquello tenía sentido. Si de verdad toda aquella historia que contaba era cierta, ¿a qué venía que fuera a mí, aparte de que ella decía que yo podría ser esa Anna ?

No tenía sentido que me lo quisiera narrar, ¿acaso sólo quiere desahogarse? Es decir esta chica tan sensual que afirmaba ser la mismísima reina Elsa estaba frente a mi cantándome todo esto, simplemente no tenía sentido.  
Elsa sonrió y alzó una ceja

-Anna, me estas prestando atención?

-claro -No sabía lo que tenía pero mi atención a cada minuto, era mayor. Pude observar como se acercaba a mi mas.

-bien , por que ahora viene lo más interesante. Anna quiero que me observes... Quiero que me recuerdes.

Elsa sonrió.Me sentía demasiado confundida. Su tono en el aire caía dulcemente en mis oídos y no podía apartar mis ojos de aquellos orbes azules.

-Al atardecer de aquel día fui como siempre en busca de uno de mis caballos. Desde hacía tiempo me gustaba ver ponerse el sol en lo alto de la colina. Así que aprovechaba para subir allí cada día.

Me gustaba la soledad que me daba aquel lugar. Y la paz que sentía. Eran los únicos momentos que tenía de verdadera tranquilidad.

Pero aquel día ocurrió algo al volver. Cuando llegué lo único que pude ver fue mucha sangre. Cuando levanté un poco la mirada siguiendo aquel rastro me encontré a Anna - Elsa hizo una pausa su dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos .

-Elsa ...- susurro Anna.

La rubia se acercó a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla en un movimiento brusco  
Sus labios, su lengua, bajaban por mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, intentando sentir todo aquel mar de sensaciones, que nunca antes había experimentado. No es que nunca hubiera estado con nadie. De hecho si, pero jamás había sentido algo semejante.

¿A qué se debía todo aquello?¿Qué era lo que ella tenía, que me hacía volar sólo con mirarme?

Comencé a dejarme llevar, con los ojos cerrados y mis manos sujetando su espalda. Decidí que debía hacerlo.

-lo demás... Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma-

Sentí mi cuello se entumía . Era como si mi alma, se fuera escapando lentamente y ahora estaba flotando en el aire. Me desplazaba lentamente por la habitación y veía mi propio cuerpo y a Elsa sobre mí, desde arriba.

Pero, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Fue cuando me fije bien en lo que ocurría. Mi cuerpo estaba tendido sobre la mesa y Elsa me seguía abrazando. Parecía que estaba muerta.

¿Muerta? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando, Elsa ?

Hablaba, pero no escuchaba mi voz. Ella se incorporó y se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás. En mi cuello había hielo puro.

Trate de volver a mi cuerpo , pero entonces Elsa susurro "vuelve al día en el que te perdí "

...

Me veía frente a un enorme y hermoso espejo. Era de cuerpo entero con labrados dorados en el marco.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué llevo esta ropa?

Me fijé bien, y era un precioso vestido de seda , verde . Con el pecho al descubierto y el cuello ceñido. Tenía las mangas largas hasta los codos, y la parte de la falta era abultada y con bordados que parecían oro.

Bajé la mirada y lo vi bien...

"!Dios mío!" exclamé. "Es realmente oro."

No lo podía creer, era oro de verdad. Mas no tenía ni idea de qué carajo hacía allí. No entendía nada. Observé mi alrededor detenidamente. Miré el cabecero de la que, parecía, que era mi cama.

Esto tiene que ser cosa del diablo, pensé.

Fue cuando sentí una enorme angustia dentro de mi. Mi corazón latía desesperado, y las manos me comenzaron a temblar. Sin darme cuenta, ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo. Me veía desde fuera.

¿Y ahora qué pasa? Me veía colocándome el pelo, pero aunque ahora volvía a no tener cuerpo, lo seguía sintiendo como si estuviera dentro. ¿Será que estoy sintiendo lo mismo que ella? Ahora que la miro es físicamente idéntica a mí. Se veía realmente hermosa. Si mis sentimientos son los mismos que los de ella, debe estar pasándole algo muy grave.

Inesperadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parecía cada vez, más y más angustiada. La puerta sonó y ella comenzó a secar rápidamente aquellas gotas de rocío, que probablemente salían del alma.

"Supongo que ya es hora" susurro le dirijo una última mirada a la cama desordenada , donde supuse que Elsa y am ella habían pasado la noche , salió de la habitación, hizo unas cuantas cosas y luego, llegamos al momento en el que Elsa no estuvo presente .

Llegamos al momento de mi muerte

Podía ver como un hombre pelirrojo se adentraba al castillo, me señalaba y luego comenzaba a gritar , podría sentir el miedo emanando de la Anna que estaba abajo de mi, podía sentir su miedo calando mis huesos...

"Yo nunca te ame Hans " sus palabras temblorosas solo encendieron más la furia de aquel hombre

"Tu me perteneces, tu hermana... Esa cosa me alejó de ti" el joven desenvaino su espada y la acomodo en su mano, se acerco amenazante a la chica que sólo miraba todo impotente y entonces , con una sonrisa torcida, cortó su cabeza.

Anna, quien veía todo desde arriba se tomó el cuello con una mano mientras gritaba de dolor... Le dolía , le dolía tanto que ella misma quería morir...

Pero justo cuanto estaba por perder la cabeza por culpa del dolor, apareció Elsa...

Su expresión era indescifrable , los sirvientes del castillo estaban al rededor , Hans sorprendentemente seguía ahí . Cuando Elsa me vio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par , por que ahí estaba yo en un charco de sangre, con la cabeza rebanada...

"Anna , mi amor" susurro mientras veía mi cuerpo tendido

De la nada, pude sentir una ira incontenible emanando de aquella hermosa mujer. Elsa se puso de pie aún dándole la espalda a Hans

"Príncipe Hans de las islas del sur... Sabes lo que acabas de hacer ?"

"Sí, desde luego que lo sé. Esa mujer iba a ser mi esposa . Ese cuerpo pertenecía a mi prometida, y el diablo me la robó." Dijo creyendo que había hecho bien.

Elsa se dio la vuelta y lo observo un momento.

Hans era alto y corpulento. Tenía una frondosa barba y sus ojeras resaltaban en su pálido rostro.

Sus ropas eran de seda y sostenía una espada en la mano izquierda.

El rostro de Elsa se enfureció y camino hacia él con decisión.

Anna quien estaba estupefacta, de la nada sintió una voz en su cabeza. La voz de Elsa

"Le arrancaría el alma allí mismo. Y sus restos serán pasto de los cuervos.

Sin más estiré mi mano y la puse en su pecho. Él extrañado, me observaba.

Sentí aquella furia condensada en mi mano. Me quedé así un momento hasta sentir de donde procedían los latidos de su corazón.

Me separé un momento, y sin más lo atravesé. Le atravesé el corazón con una estaca de hielo creada con mis propias manos

La sangre salpicaba por todos lados, el suelo, mi ropa, mi cara… fluyendo sin parar. Y mis ojos observaban a aquel hombre caer al suelo. El tintineo de la espada al chocar contra la superficie me hizo despertar del trance.

Anna…

Pensé al tiempo que corría hasta donde se encontraba. Observé su cuello cortado y aquel líquido borgoña empapándolo todo.

La cara de los demás era de tristeza. Ella…

Ella había muerto y no pude decirle nada más.

Ya nunca volvería a estar conmigo.

Ya nunca podría volver a sentir su calor.

Aquello fue algo que comprendí minutos más tarde"

Anna abrió los ojos dando un pequeño grito , se encontraba sobre la mesa de información del museo, sus ojos asustados buscaron a Elsa quien me miraba preocupada

-lo siento Anna , pero creía que no me creias...

Hice un ademan de hablar pero ella me cayo

-después de tu muerte fui con los trolls para que me dieran un hechizo para poder congelar mi corazón y vivir eternamente ... Por qué ellos me dijeron que seguramente reencarnarías algún día ... Y heme aquí, rogando por que me ames de nuevo. Rogando por que me recuerdes.

-Elsa yo ya te amo ...- susurré. -Ahora lo recuerdo todo... yo..

Ella puso un dedo en mi boca.

-Lo sé... no digas nada más. No es necesario Anna...

Me abrazó fuertemente y depositó un beso en mi cuello. Se separó un poco y después, acercó sus labios a los míos para besarlos.

Y eso hizo... de nuevo su sabor, mordí los suyos y nuestras lenguas volvieron a jugar entre ellas.

Había besado a unas cuantas personas en mi vida, pero jamás me hicieron sentir lo que ella lograba.

Elsa se separó para volver a mi cuello...

-No dejaré que vuelva a pasar lo mismo dos veces

aquel comentario no lo entendí hasta que sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón . Sentí un dolor inmenso pero a la vez atrayente. Fue cuando me di cuenta de había hecho lo que hizo con ella tiempo atrás y esta vez me haría inmortal como ella.

Ya no estaría nunca más sola, yo me quedaría con ella por toda la eternidad.

Porque ahora se que siempre fui y seré su Anna .

.

.  
.

Mi nombre es Elsa de Arendelle y alguna vez fui reina . Han pasado 500 años para poder volver a ser feliz, ¿Qué si valió la pena? Yo diría que si.

Fin.

.


End file.
